The Q Conflict, Issue 2
|cover artist = David Messina|writer = Scott Tipton & David Tipton|penciller = David Messina|inker = Elisabetta D'Amico|colorist = Alessandra Alexakis|letterer = Neil Uyetake|editor = Chase Marotz|publisher = IDW Publishing|covers = 3|altcover = Q conflict 2B.jpg|altcover artist = David Messina|altimage = Q conflict 2 RI.jpg}} "The Q Conflict, Issue 2" is the 2nd issue in the The Q Conflict miniseries. Description :It's Captain vs. Captain vs. Captain vs. Captain in the most high-stakes scavenger hunt the galaxy has ever seen as Picard, Kirk, Janeway, Sisko and their teams compete for the amusement of their godlike tormentors. The biggest Star Trek crossover event ever continues here! Summary ;PREVIOUSLY IN ''STAR TREK: THE Q CONFLICT:'' : A battle between Q, the Metrons, the Organians, and Trelane has put countless star systems in danger. Picard confronted Q to try and stop the madness, but instead of easing tensions, Q and the other godlike beings have decided to solve their conflict through a series of games, pitting Captain Picard against other legendary captains of Starfleet: Kathryn Janeway, Benjamin Sisko, and even James T. Kirk! After Ayelborne and Trelane make their final choices (which much to the latter's ire means he's stuck with Quark), the teams are assembled. Fighting for Trelane, Kirk's crew comprises, McCoy, Worf, Dax, Tuvok, O'Brien, and Quark. Fighting for Q, Picard's crew comprises, Spock, Crusher, Seven, Odo, La Forge, and Uhura. Fighting for Ayelborne, Sisko's crew comprises Chakotay, Data, Sulu, Bashir, Troi, and Kim. Fighting for the Metrons, Janeway's crew comprises Riker, Kira, Scotty, Tom, Chekov, and Torres. For the first challenge, all four teams will be dispatched to an Iconian planet. One whose Gateway Engine is malfunctioning rendering the world a mismatched patchwork of portals and environments. The first team to reach and shut down the Engine wins, with the added bonus of keeping the engine for future challenges. Before the game starts, Sisko, Picard, and Janeway make Q promise that he will not have them kill each other (or anyone else), there will be no changes to the timeline, and no cheating on his part. Conceding, Q sends them all on their way. With mismatched crews, all four ships race off to the Iconian planet only for long-range scans to reveal the nexus of portals makes the transporters non-functional. Almost simultaneously all four ships arrive and launch shuttles, Riker managing to temporarily disable the Enterprise's shuttle with his prefix codes, and find themselves caught in a violent electrical storm sending them all down to the surface. As Kirk's party pulls themselves out of the Galileo, they don radiation suits and head out for the centre of the area. Sisko's party attempts to find a more hospitable route to the temple only to find themselves fleeing from stone monsters while Janeway's group flees from giant predatory birds. After scaring off the fowls, Kira theorizes the malfunctioning Gateway Engine is bringing in wildlife from other planets. Having breach the temple, Kirk's party advances to the centre only to be delayed by a sudden portal, which Worf barely manages to save Kirk from falling through. Janeway's team has encountered another portal, through which lies an oceanic predator that draws Kira to it, Riker barely managing to wrestle her away from it before the doorway shuts. Recognizing the control room from Picard's descriptions, Riker confirms they have reached their goal and Kira goes right to work disconnecting the Engine. Just then, Kirk's party arrives only for Riker to slam the door in their faces. Undeterred, Kirk's group begins cutting their way through... arriving seconds after Janeway's group absconds with the engine and back to the garden. Though Q grumbles at a Metron victory, he allows Janeway to keep the Engine which should be a tremendous boon to her team... provided they can figure out how it works of course. Q then summons the remaining teams (reproaching Picard and Sisko for their sloppiness) promising that the Iconian challenge was child's play compared to what comes next. References Characters :Ayelborne • Chakotay • Pavel Chekov • Data • Jadzia Dax • The Doctor • Kathryn Janeway • Harry Kim • Kira Nerys • James T. Kirk • Geordi La Forge • Leonard McCoy • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Tom Paris • Jean-Luc Picard • Q • Quark • William T. Riker • Montgomery Scott • Seven of Nine • Benjamin Sisko • Jake Sisko • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • B'Elanna Torres • Trelane • Deanna Troi • Tuvok • Nyota Uhura • Worf Starships and vehicles : ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) Races and cultures :Android • Bajoran • Betazoid • Borg • Changeling • Ferengi • Hologram • Human • Klingon • Metron • Organian • Q • Trill • Vulcan Appendices Related stories * : The issue is set on an Iconian world. The control room is drawn in the same style it appeared in the episode. Connections External link * Category:comics